


Tightening Loose Bandages

by BBQChickenPizza



Category: Touhou - Fandom, Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBQChickenPizza/pseuds/BBQChickenPizza
Summary: Komachi pays the usual visit to Kasen, but the recent incident makes for some unusual discussion... and feelings.This takes place very shortly after the final chapters of Wild and Horned Hermit and makes heavy reference to them. Spoilers abound!
Relationships: Ibaraki Kasen/Onozuka Komachi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Tightening Loose Bandages

It was a calm autumn evening. The clear skies were tinted a light orange from the steadily setting sun, and a gentle breeze swayed the reddened leaves. One could not ask for more beautiful weather. At least, if one had the fortune to be at Kasen Ibaraki's residence. Beyond the barrier of her Senkai, it was a cold, miserable rain. Days like these, Kasen rarely ventured across Gensokyo. It was an ideal time for training. 

The hermit sat on her rooftop, legs crossed, eyes closed. She was meditating, or at least trying to. After the recent misadventure of reclaiming her arm, it had been difficult to focus the last few days. It didn't trouble her though; she was simply still too excited. It would surely pass with time, and a calm day like this would help.

Although, usually such an idyllic evening was soon interrupted by-

"Oh, so you're still alive! And a hermit."

It was a cheerful, familiar voice coming from behind Kasen. None other than Komachi Onozuka had entered the premises once again. Trespassed, rather. Kasen kept her eyes shut and tried to focus as the loud clack of shoes approached her. She readied the usual snarky rebuttal, but found it difficult with the faint smile stuck to her lips. 

"And you're still slacking," she said a bit weakly. 

Komachi gave a sigh of ease as she sat herself next to Kasen and put down her scythe.

"So long as you keep this up, this counts as 'surveillance' for my superiors. And I'm certainly not passing up such a great break time hideout."

Kasen opened her eyes to look at the freeloader. She ought to be annoyed at the shameless mention of 'break time hideout' again, but her good mood still wouldn't sink so easy. 

Instead, she just gave a chuckle, "Perhaps I should start charging you for all the sake and tea I've served, or make you bring your own."

Komachi seemed a bit surprised by this reply, but gave a laugh as well. "That almost sounds like a proper invitation for once! If you're really going all in with the hermit act, you still shouldn’t be so lax with a shinigami in your home."

Kasen merely shrugged, "If you're always taking it easy, that only benefits me." She meant to sound vaguely threatening with this, but still couldn't shake her smile or the joy in her voice. 

Komachi wasn't used to this warm of a reception, but she had a guess for the cause. "You really are in good spirits, huh? It seems like a big weight was taken off your shoulder… _Oh!_ ” She quickly stifled a giggle when she realized her choice of words.

This finally got a bit of a rise from Kasen, but more so regarding a certain other, much worse pest. 

She frowned, "That celestial already slipped up, didn't she? If I was in better shape at the time, I wish I could have left her trapped in Hell. I can't think of a greater comeuppance for someone like her." 

Komachi gave another chuckle, "She tried pretty hard and actually managed to avoid saying it was you, but I've been on your case longer than most. Your secret is in… _somewhat_ good hands."

Kasen groaned, but didn’t actually feel too frustrated. "I suppose between you and Reimu, there's no one better to keep her mouth shut."

Komachi smirked, "Finally starting to see how reliable I am? That celestial owes me for helping her get to Hell, _and_ keeping the portal open while she charged off to the rescue. I also would have loved to trap her there afterward. I think Reimu was tempted too." 

Kasen chortled and gave a hearty laugh as such a scene played out in her mind. Komachi joined in, but suddenly stopped as something crossed her mind. 

She spoke with a more serious tone, "I really wish I had been there to see the whole thing, though."

Kasen quickly changed her own tone, unsure where this was going. "The fewer that were involved in that, the better. I doubt even you would have stood against my full strength."

Komachi shook her head, "Nah, I woulda sat out and watched too. It was all Reimu's fight, right? I just meant I wanted to at least see how you looked with both arms and all. Must have been quite some sight." She gave a wide grin. 

Kasen felt a blush building as she fully registered this remark. She looked away, shut her eyes and cleared her throat for good measure. "What I was then is all in the past. Everything you see now is who I am and always will be. I am the one-armed hermit, Ibarakasen!" She slammed her bandaged arm to her chest with great force and pride.

A silence filled the air for a moment. Komachi was a bit wide eyed from the outburst, but her smile came back around. "Well said! I suppose I wouldn't have you any other way," she leaned back and rested her arms behind her head.

Kasen felt her eye twitch at these words. The warmth in her cheeks wouldn't leave either. She tried to steady her breathing and get back to meditation as another silence fell.

A good several minutes, maybe even a few hours passed. The sun was now nearly past the horizon. Kasen remained focused, unsure if the loaf next to her had fallen asleep. She could feel her good mood stirring up again and another smile crept to her face. Then, on cue.

"Although!" birds scattered as Komachi bolted up, "There is still one thing to see!" 

Against her better judgement, Kasen opened her eyes again and turned to listen. 

Komachi had a look of childlike curiosity. She slowly put her hands on the top of her head, in a position very familiar to the 'hermit'.

A bit of hesitation rang in her voice, "May I see?" 

Several emotions instantly collided within Kasen. No one had dared ever ask her such a thing, but most people wouldn't expect to see anything unusual either. Most people also weren't Komachi. What could this change, if she saw? Humouring her was never really a bad option either. 

Kasen heaved a deep sigh. If it were any other day, she probably would have shooed the shinigami away, not that she could ever keep her out for long.

" _Once_ , and only once."

Komachi clasped her hands together and nodded excitedly. 

With a great deal of effort and reluctance, Kasen slowly loosened each ribbon on her hair buns, her face getting redder by the second. She closed her eyes for a deep breath and removed the covers with great force. 

When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a dumb struck and equally red-faced Komachi. The energetic and chatty shinigami was finally at a loss for words thanks to the sight of the small, and frankly, _adorable_ horns. 

They both silently stared, their thoughts full of panic or growing realizations.

Someone had to make a move. 

Komachi managed to gather her voice first, "I, well, thanks!" she grabbed her scythe and stood up in a hurry. She started briskly walking away, "I-I'll see you around hermit. We'll pretend I didn't see-"

Something rough and dry tightly wrapped around Komachi's wrist. The surprise froze her in place. She cautiously turned her gaze back behind her, unsure of what to expect. 

Kasen was still sitting, smiling gently. Her cheeks had cooled to a light pink, matching her hair. Her bandaged arm was extended to halt her guest.

"It's quite unlike you to be gone before the sun."

Komachi was still in shock for a moment, but quickly recovered and giggled, "Yeah, I guess I wouldn't want to miss the moon with a view like this. It should be beautiful tonight."


End file.
